Like Brothers Do
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: CharlieBill, 3rd story in my Weasley Incest Series, WARNING:INCEST, so I warned you, no flaming, it's just not right to flame if I told you and you didn't listen...


Like Brothers Do

Author: bloodink@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Pairing: Charlie/Bill

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: 3rd story in the Weasley Incest Series. Other stories in series, in order are, My Other Half, When No One Was Looking, My Brother's Love, Like Brother's Do, The Odd One Out.

~*~*~*~*~

They were the oldest brothers. First and second, but if they'd had it their way they would have been tied for first, just so that they could be one in the same. Their bond was not lessened because they are two when they felt like one, it was strengthened because they knew that they had each other, always and forever.

They remember how it was when it was just them. They took care of each other, like brothers do, the older one looking after the younger one, and sometimes, the other way around. But then Hogwarts came, and Bill had to leave, it wasn't the same after that, it tore them apart, and it made them hurt. 

When summer came, it had been so long since they'd been with each other, heard each other's voices, laughed and talked, and been brothers. They spent the whole summer that way, one never leaving the others side, they were connected until summer ended and off to Hogwarts again.

Years past and Bill left Hogwarts, left home, left for Egypt and his pyramids. It hurt them both so much more, now they couldn't even see each other in the summer, or at least not for as long. It tore at them, the pain, and the loneliness. 

When Charlie left Hogwarts, they thought that they could finally be together, but Charlie left to go to Romania to his Dragons. They were closer to each other, yet somehow they felt like they were at the opposite ends of the world.

Their time together shattered as they led their lives their own way. It tore them apart, the fact that they had to live on without each other, one brother without the other. It wasn't supposed to be this way, they had been so close, so inseparable. 

~~~

It had basically seemed like years to them, since they had last seen each other for more than just a small stretch of time.

Charlie had had enough of the loneliness, and the pain in his heart, so when he heard that Bill had to stay in Egypt he decided that he just had to see him, be with him, just for a little while more, for a longer while than the scrap of time they usually had together.

So Charlie went to Egypt, to Bill. It was a surprise, he told no one, he didn't even plan it really, and it just happened, a spur of the moment decision. 

He was nervous about it, the blood pounded in his ears as he apparated away with a pack of belongings on his back and nothing else. He came with a small "pop" landing in front of Bill's flat, hands damp from the sudden heat, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, and his heart pound faster.

He knocked once softly, than a second time a little louder. Bill opened the door, wearing loose kakis, his feet were bare, and his chest was covered in sweat and his hair tied back with a black ribbon. 

Bill was surprised to see him; a shocked look replaced his usual calm expression. His mouth open a little, a bead of sweat dangled dangerously from his top lip. Too shocked and stunned to move or say anything Bill just stood there, until Charlie thought he would die from the silence. Bill's lips tried to form words but before they could Charlie dropped his pack outside the door and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and crushed his lips to Bill's. 

Charlie tasted spice on his brother's lips, the spice that filled the air of the desert, which was Egypt. Slowly Bill's arms wrapped around Charlie's waist bringing their bodies closer to each others'. They staggered into the room, kicking the door closed, until they reached the bedroom door, where they stopped their eager exploration of each other to open the door, and unbutton Charlie's shirt.

Than with less than gracious movements they stumbled towards the bed that was placed in the centre of the room, covered in black sheets, soft cotton, with 2 pillows that matched the blood red coverlet. The back of Bill's knees touched the edge of the bed; their kisses stopped so that Bill could sit down and move up closer to the top of the bed. Charlie unbuttoned the single button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper he stepped out of them, than he crawled up on the bed placing himself in between Bill's long spread legs.

Bill's arms came to wrap around Charlie's neck pulling Charlie up to meet his eager lips. Their tongues battled, and dueled in an old routine, dull teeth biting a bottom lip too sharply and drawing blood which mingled with lips and teeth and tongue, the pain was lost in the sea of pleasure and loving touches.

Charlie's hands found their way to Bill's chest, roaming over every tight cord of muscle encased in tanned flesh. His lips followed tantalizingly, making wet trails with the tongue that slipped between them to taste the skin held taut.

And here in this embrace they found what had been denied to them. A release, an old love, a gift. And maybe this time they wouldn't let themselves grow apart, because this thing between them, it was what they were meant for, to be together. 

Kissing each other in the heat of Egypt, sedated finally, they drifted into sleep, arms wrapped around each other, lovingly, like brother's do.

Finis

________________________

I might add more to this, I'm not sure yet, it's been on hold a long time, even if it is short, I just haven't had time. But if anyone likes this, I'd be glad to add more. 

In the end I decided not to go further with the sex scene, I don't feel entirely comfortable writing them anymore, nor do I feel that I'm particularly good at any of it. So I hope people like this, because I enjoyed writing it. Thankz...


End file.
